Guard My Heart
by Nakajima Yukki
Summary: "Akashi tidak bisa lagi tersenyum". Itulah yang kuroko dengar dari teman-temannya.


"Akashi tidak bisa lagi tersenyum". Itulah yang kuroko dengar dari teman-temannya.

AKAKURO © TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI

Warn: hurt/confort, tragedy, maybe ooc, typo utama.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda dengan iris _baby blue_ itu sedang duduk bersender di taman sekolah sambil meneguk _milk shake_ kesukaannya. Hari yang begtu panas membuatnya enggan untuk pulang ke rumah. "Aku tak mau pulang" semakin menyamankan posisinya. Iris _baby blue_ itu seketuka mengedip cepat melihat sesosok pemuda dengan rambut berwarna _ruby red_ itu lewat di depan matanya. "Kalau tak salah namanya Akashi Seijuro-kun" gumamnya tak berhenti menyeruput _milk shake_ nya. "Itu Akashi Seijuro, anak yang tak pernah tersenyum sekalipun" decak gadis yang berdiri dekat kuroko. "Dasar sombong, mentang mentang anak orang kaya, dia meremehkan kita" balas teman si gadis itu."anooo…sumimasen, kalian mengenal Akashi-kun?" sapa Kuroko yang mengagetkan kedua gadis itu. "Astaga, sejak kapan dia disini? Seperti hantu" gerutu sang gadis. "Ya, tentu saja kami tau. Siapa yang tak mengenal anak kolongmerat Akashi Seijuro" lanjut gadis itu masih dengan nada kesal. "Dia kaya, sombong dan berbagainya. Banyak yang suka padanya dan sudah menytakan cinta padanya, tapi masih tetap tidak menggubris bahkan yang kami degar dia sevara kasar menolak gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya" lanjut teman si gadis dengan nada kesal. Kuroko menyimak dan mengangguk. Lalu si gadis dan temannya pergi meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih mematung—entah apa yang di fikirkannya.

Kembali. Kuroko memperhatikan Akashi dari sudut yang tak telihat oleh si pemilik _ruby red_ itu. Akashi tengah berjalan dengan lorong kelas ketika Kuroko pergi membuang sampah. Tanpa melihat Kuroko yang saat itu tak sengaja lewat menabrak Akashi—yang tampaknya juga sedang terburu-buru. "BRUKK" keduanya terjatuh. "itte…." Kuroko menggerutu. "Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" si pemuda _ruby red_ itu mengulurkan tangan. Kuroko merai tangan itu tanpa menoleh. Membersihkan bajunya yang kotor akibat terjatuh, tanpa di sadari pemuda itu telah melanjutkan jalannya. Kuroko menggidik heran. "siapa yang menabrakku tadi?". Karna terburu-buru Kuroko memutuskan untuk tak menggubris pikiran siapa yang menabraknya tadi. "Akashi tidak bisa tersenyum lagi". Jatung Kuroko tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Kuroko menghampiri asal suara tersebut. "kenapa begitu?" suara Kuroko membuat mereka melonjak kaget. "Kuroko.. kau mengagetkan kami"gerutu salah satu dari mereka. Kuroko hanya memperlihatkan senyum simpulnya. Mereka saling pandang-memandang. Kembali menatap Kuroko dan menggeleng. "Dia di tinggal keluarganya" datang seseorang denagn nada yang sedikit membuat kaget Kuroko. Kuroko langsung menoleh, menunggu penjelasan lebuh lanjut dari si pemuda. "Ku dengar dia di tinggal mati oleh ibunya, dan ayahnya tak memperhatikannya sedikitpun." Sambung si pemuda itu. Kuroko termanggut mengdengar ucapan itu.

Hingga waktu menunjukkan jam pulang sekolah, kata-kata yang terdengar kuroko tadi menjadi buah pikiran untuknya. "Wajar saja jika dia seperti itu"gumamnya lagi.

Esok harinya, Kuroko sudah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah—menunggu seseorang tepatnya. Sebuah mobil limousine mewah berhenti di depan gerbang dan seorang pemuda dengan _ruby red_ itu keluar. Kuroko dengan tampang datar mendatangi Akashi dengan sedikit gugup. "Kau—Akashi Seijuro-kun?"tanpa basa-basi kuroko langsung bertanya. Akashi hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan jalannya. Kuroko mengikuti dari belakang. "Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, yoroshiku…"masih mengikuti langkah Akashi. Akashi tak menggubris. Ia malah mempercepat jalannya dan mengabaikan Kuroko begitu saja. Kuroko hanya terdiam. Iris _baby blue_ itu hanya memandangi sosok Akashi yang semakin menjauh. "lebih sulit dari yang ku kira" senyumnya melebar. Kuroko terkekeh pelan.

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Kembali Kuroko menganggu Akashi dengan wajah polosnya. Siang itu, Akashi sedang berada di perpustakaan. Kuroko berdalih meminjam buku dan duduk di samping Akashi. Namun tanggapan Akashi tetap sama. Kuroko hanya terdiam. Memandnagi Akashi lama. Akashi yang merasa terganggu beranjak tanpa sepatah katapun. "Akashi-kun tunggu" Kuroko berlari mengikuti pemuda _riby red_ itu. Akashi mempercepat jalannya. Kuroko tak mau kalah. "Jangan ikuti aku!" seru akashi memerintah. Kuroko tak menggubris perintah Akashi, justru semakin giat mengikuti pemuda dengan iris mata yang memiliki warna unik itu. Sampai di tempat yang cukup sepi. Akashi meghentikan jalannya dan berbalik menghadap Kuroko. Sepasang mata mereka saling bertemu. "mengapa kau mengikutiku bocah ?" raut wajah Akashi marah. Kuroko masih menatapanya dengan muka datar. "aku ingin menadi temanmu" ringan Kuroko menjawab. "—tidak bukan menjadi teman, tapi menjadi kekasihmu"lanjut Kuroko to the point. Iris mata unik Akashi mentap kuroko kaget. Tersenyum simpul, Akashi meninggalkan Kuroko. Merasa lega telah mengatakannya, Kuroko tersenyum puas. Dia tidak mengejar sang pemuda _ruby red_ itu, membiarkan dia pergi dengan wajah yang di pikir Kuroko "Ahh, dia malu" .

Esoknya. Kembali Kuroko menunggu Akashi di pintu gerbang. Akashi baru saja turun dari mobil mewahnya, dan Kuroko langsu menghampiri seperti kemarin. "ohayou, Akashi-kun" sapa Kuroko lembut. Akashi masih tak menggubris. Dan hal ini sudah mulai menjadi kebiasaan Kuroko. Menganggu Akashi, menyatakan perasannya pada Akashi. Tak pernah tertinggal satu haripun. Sampai suatu hari—Akashi kehilangan kesabarannya. "bisakah kau hentikan itu, bocah" emosi Akashi meluap. Kuroko hanya menatap datar iris Akashi. Kuroko tak menggubris kemarahan Akashi. "aku melihat engkau marah, kagetitu hal baru yang ku temukan setelah menjadi pengikutmu beberapa waktu ini" ucap Kuroko tenang. Tak menggubris satu kata kasarpun yang di lontarkan Akashi. Akashi ternganga begitu mendengar Kuroko mengucapkan kata-kata yang menurutnya itu tak normal. "Sadarlah bocah, kita berdua ini laki-laki, tak mungkin ka menyukaimu" Akashi memelankan suara. "Akashi-kun takkan tau jika belum mencobanyakan, karena Akashi-kun bilang tak bias, lalu mengapa aku bias menyukai Akashi-kun ?" bantahan tegas Kuroko membuat Akashi tak bisa membalas kata-katanya. Akashi tak mau ambil pusing, ia kembali pergi meninggalkan Kuroko begitu saja, dengan wajah yang terbilang—yah cukup memerah. Kuroko tersenyum manis. "sedikit sulit, namun wajahnya tak menunjukkan apa yang di katakana orang lain, dindingmu sebentar lagi akan ku tembus Akashi-kun. Tunggu saja" gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

 _Milk shake_ yang biasa Kuroko minum terlah habis terjual. Hatinya kesal, namun wajahnya masih menunjukkan datarnya. Sekali lagi, saat Kuroko sedang berjalan, untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia menabrak pemilik iris mata _heterocome_ itu. Sang _baby blue_ terjatuh. Kali ini Kuroko bergegas melihat kearah sang pemilik tubuh yang sudah menabraknya tadi. "Ehh…. Akashi-kun ? beruntung sekali aku bertemu denganmu". Sapa Kuroko kaget, namun tak menampik wajah datarnya. Akashi tak menggubris. Ia tetap melanjutkan jalannya. Sudah seminggu lebih Kuroko berusaha mendekati Akashi, namun kenyataannya masih nihil. Akashi sulit didekati. Tapi itu tak membuat Kuroko berputus asa, ia masih melanjutkan serangannya untuk mendapatkan Akashi sang pujaan hatinya.

Hari ini. Setelah sebulan Kuroko mengganggu Akahi tanpa menyerah sedikitpun, mendapatkan sebuah hasil yang membuatnya bahagia. Walau Kuroko belum berhasil mendapatkan Akashi, tapi sedikit demi sedikit Akashi mulai mengajaknya berbicara. Walau yang di bicarakan Akashi adalah cerita yang tak begitu Kuroko mengerti, namun Kuroko selalu mendengarkan Akashi. "Tetsuya, kau tak bosan mendengar ceritaku terus menerus?" di sela-sela makan siang. Kuroko hanya menggeleng melanjutkan makan siangnya yang juga di temani _milk shake_ kesukaannya. Akashi menatapnya heran. "Tetsuya, kau suka ya minum _milk shake_. Apa enak? Aku ingin mencobanya!" mengambil _milk shake_ Kuroko dan menyeriputnya. Kuroko yang memperhatikan seketika memerah padam. "Terlalu manis, aku tidak suka!" mengembalikan minuman itu ke atas meja. "Akashi-kun…." Tatapan Kuroko membulat seakan tak percaya Akashi akan melakukannya. "hei, kenapa kau diam saja Tetsuya?" Akashi menatap Kuroko dalam. Kuroko tak berbicara sepatah katapun. Wajah merahnya sudah menyiratkan kenapa ia tak bisa berbicara. Akashi terdiam melihatnya. "Tetsuya, kau demam ?" mendekatkan wajah pada Kuroko—tidak menyatukan kening lebih tepatnya. "Kau tidak demam" Akashi kembali duduk. Dan semuanya berlalu hanya dalam diam seperti itu. Ternyata kuroko masih terlalu polos untuk cinta ini.

Setelah menjalani pertemanan yang cukup lama, akhirnya kembali Kuroko memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Akashi. Namun ketika sedang menunggu di depan gerbang, berita buruk telah membuat hati Kuroko tak karuan. "Akashi Seijuro mengalami kecelakaan saat akan berangkat ke sekolah. Sekarang di bawa ke rumah sakit keluarga Shintaou" telinga Kuroko menangkap cepat berita tersebut. Belari sekencang-kencangnya menuju rumah sakit, namun harapan Kuroko untuk sampai di rumah sakit sia-sia. Saat Kuroko menyebrang, ia tak melihat kalau lampu pejalan kaki sudah berubah menjadi merah. Dan Kuroko tepat sedang berlari. Kejadian yang begitu cepat membuat tubuh Kuroko terbanting sejauh 3 meter di depan bus. Kini Kuroko tak merasakan tubuhnya.

Kuroko membuka matanya sejenak, ia sudah berada di ruang UGD rumah sakit, temoat yang sma dengan tempat Akashi di bawa. Wajah Akashi memenuhi benaknya. "Akashi-kun" Kuroko sepenuhnya sadar, namun tidak untuk tubuhnya. Sebagian tubuh Kuroko telah hancur. Kuroko mendengar suara kesakitan seseorang pasti dia kenali. Akashi berada di sebelahnya hanya tertutup oleh tirai. Kuroko mendengarkan raungan Akashi yang miris. Kuroko menangis. Kuroko meliat suster yang berputar-putar dari ruang Akashi ke ruangan Kuroko, mengingat kuroko mengalami hal yang sama. "Anoo suster"rintih kuroko. Suster itu mengalikan perhatian kepada Kuroko. Menghampiri Kuroko "ada apa tuan, maaf tapi tuan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk saat ini. Mohon untuk berbaring saja" suster membaringkan kuroko yang mencoba bangun. Kuroko merintih "apa yang terjadi dengan orang sebelah? Bagamana lukanya?" suster kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Kuroko. Tapi satu yang dia ingat "tuan di sebelah it terkena tusukan di hatinya, kini sedang kritis. Tuan mengenalnya?" tatapan suster itu membulat. Dengan tertatih Kuroko mengangguk. "dia temanku" tertatih. "kalau begitu aku ingin mendonorkan hati ku untuknya" lanjutnya terbata-bata. Suster yang sedari tadi panikmencari donor menganga mendapati Kuroko bersedia memberikan hatinya. Suster segera berlari kearah dokter yang menangani Akashi. Dokter terperanjat kaget. Langsung setelah mendengar suster itu berbicara, dokter mendatangi Kuroko. "Anda bersungguh-sungguh ingin memberikan hati anda ?" doter kaget melihat keadaan Kuroko yang sudah setengah nyawa itu. Kuroko mengangguk tanda setuju. "orang tua anda ? kami harus memberikan form yang menyatakan anda beredia untuk menyumbangkan organ anda" lanjut dokter. Kuroko menggeleng, dengan terbata-bata Kuroko berkata "cepat lakukan pencangkokan hati, tolong selamatkan Akashi-kun". Kuroko tak sanggup lagi, ini menyakitkan. Dokter langsung menyatukan tempat mereka. Langsung mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk melakukan pencangkokan hati untuk Akashi. Kuroko mengeluarkan surat, menggenggamkanna pada tangan Akashi dan menggenggam tangan Akashi hingga nafasnya yang terakhir.

Hari begitu cerah. Akashi tengah duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit. Rabut _ruby red_ itu tampak bersinar. Di benak Akashi terbayang wajah Kuroko yang ia rindukan. Duduk sendiri di taman, meraskan sunyinya keadaan sekitar. Akashi terlelap sejenak. Di mimpinya, ia bertemu Kuroko yang sedang tersenyum. "mengapa kau meninggalkanku Tetsuya. Padahal aku mulai percaya, kalau aku bisa jika denganmu" gumaman itu terdengar lirih dan sedih. Akashi masih menggenggam surat ynag di berikan Kuroko kepadanya. Surat itu penuh dengan bekas darah yang mongering. Terbangun. Akashi membuka surat itu dengan perlahan dan hati-hati agar tak merobeknya.

Dear Akashi-kun,

Aku menyukaimu. Lagi dan akan terus seperti itu. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikannya Akashi-kun. Aku bukan orang yang ekspressif yang bisa menampakkan wajah senang, sedihku. Makanya dengan surat ini aku sampaikan padamu, AKU MENYUKAIMU. Sekali lagi, dan akan terus begitu. Hingga ku rasa nyawaku sendiri akan melepaskan cinta padamu ini. Jika kau tak menerimanya, kau bisa membuang suratku. Akashi-kun, terima kasih telah berteman denganku. Ku mohon tetaplah menjadi temanku, kalau aku tak mampu menjadi kekasihmu. Cukup menjadi temanmupun aku sudah bahagia.

Salam,

Kuroko

Akashi menyesal, menyesal membiarkan Kuroko pergi, menyesal mengabaikannya selama ini. Menyesal karena tak menyadari perasaannya dengan cepat. Sudah terlambat bagi Akashi untuk menyesal. Kini Kuroko telah pergi dan meninggalkan hati yang bersih lagi sehat untuk Akashi agar dia tetap hidup. Akashi menjatuhkan bulir air bening itu lalu tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Tetsuya. Aku juga menyukaimu. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hatimu. Pasti ku jaga, hingga aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi" senyum menyejukkan itu di tutup oleh senja sore di hari itu.

Yah, ini fanfict perdana saya.

Terimakasih sudah membaca nya.

Please reviewnya sekian dari author kumakare


End file.
